


The Place You Are

by SupernaturalPrincess9



Series: Sam and Dean: Songs from the Heart [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Angsty Schmoop, Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:35:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3730861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalPrincess9/pseuds/SupernaturalPrincess9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Dean has nightmares about losing Sam. Sam does everything he can to make Dean feel secure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Place You Are

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "In Your Eyes" by Peter Gabriel

Dean looked down at Sam’s face. Peaceful in sleep, Sam looked so innocent and pure. Although his soul had been through so much, his goodness was still undeniable. Sam was Dean’s world. His everything. Even though they’d been together for years as far more than brothers, Dean still had deep-seeded fears that one day Sam would wake up and look at him – realizing that this, them being together, wasn’t what he wanted.

He’d woken up in a cold sweat earlier, having had one of his _“Sam leaves Dean for a real life”_ dreams. It didn’t matter that, when he awoke, Sam’s arms were holding him tight and his breath was ghosting over Dean’s neck. 

That wasn’t enough away to dispel the fear.

Dean had been without Sam before. He knew firsthand the emptiness of being without his brother by his side. Whenever he was confronted with the thought of being without Sam, he wanted to run, as far as he could, away from his dark thoughts and insecurities.

Dean placed a gentle kiss on Sam’s forehead as he extracted himself from the bed. Sam grumbled and reached for him. Dean took his hand and placed a soft kiss his palm before returning it to Sam’s stomach.

Dean grabbed his jacket, his wallet and slipped on his boots. Quietly leaving the room, he got into the Impala and drove, trying so hard to leave all of his fears and doubts behind.

_love I get so lost, sometimes  
 _days pass and this emptiness fills my heart  
 _when I want to run away  
 _I drive off in my car  
 _but whichever way I go  
 _I come back to the place you are______

________all my instincts, they return  
 _and the grand façade, so soon will burn  
 _without a noise, without my pride  
 _I reach out from the inside____ _ _ _ _ _

Sam was awake when Dean got back.

Sam didn’t have to ask where Dean had been. He knew that his brother still had his demons. It broke Sam’s heart that Dean still felt so unworthy of love after everything they’d been through and everything they shared. 

He could never understand why or how Dean developed those feelings. He’d been trying for years to build Dean up – to give him a sense of security.

Sometimes Sam had fucked up in his quest to heal Dean, causing more pain himself. Dean thought Sam was so good, but Sam knew that Dean was so much better than he was. 

Sam knew he was the weak link, the one who didn’t always do the right thing despite being able to rationalize his actions. He was eternally in a hole when it came to wrong choices versus right. 

“Hey.” Dean said as he shrugged off his coat.

Sam rose from the table and pulled Dean into a tight hug. “Hey… I missed you.”

Dean leaned into Sam’s embrace, thankful that someone understood him the way Sam did. 

“Missed you, too.” Dean closed his eyes, breathing in Sam’s clean scent, feeling his heat and the love in his touch. 

There were days when Dean thought he would have died long ago if Sam weren’t there to love him like this.

As Sam felt the tension ebb from Dean’s body, he pulled him to the bed, pushing Dean to the top and lying down next to him. Dean looked into Sam’s eyes as Sam started to unbutton his shirt. 

Sam wanted him. It was in his eyes and his touch. 

Dean watched the emotions flickering in Sam’s eyes: love, desire, need, want… heat… passion. 

Sam stared into his brother’s eyes, letting him see everything Sam wanted Dean to know. 

In these moments, Dean allowed himself to accept that his brilliant Sammy – who was so smart and so gentle – loved him more than anything else and needed Dean as much as Dean needed him.

In these moments Dean felt whole and at peace.

_in your eyes  
 _the light the heat  
 _in your eyes  
 _I am complete  
 _in your eyes  
 _I see the doorway to a thousand churches  
 _in your eyes  
 _the resolution of all the fruitless searches  
 _in your eyes  
 _I see the light and the heat  
 _in your eyes  
 _oh, I want to be that complete  
 _I want to touch the light  
 _the heat I see in your eyes______________

With gentle touches and soft kisses, Sam made love to Dean.

Whenever Dean went for a middle of the night drive, he needed Sam to give him everything, to lay himself bare – letting Dean see his love so that he could trust in it again. 

Sam willingly showed Dean everything he needed to see and feel.

Burying himself deep inside Dean, Sam held himself still so that he could kiss Dean… gently, adoringly… thoroughly loving Dean’s lips with his own. 

Each brush of his lips, each stroke of his tongue against Dean’s was meant to impart the love that Dean needed so desperately.

As Sam began to move inside Dean, he leaned down and whispered, “I love you, Dean.” 

Sam placed a soft kiss on Dean’s jaw. “You’re everything to me…” 

With A feather-light kiss on Dean’s eyelid, Sam whispered, “For me, there’s only you.” 

A deep kiss drove the point home.

Sam could feel Dean’s arms wrapped tightly around him. Dean’s fingers digging into the muscles of his back, urging him to take more of him. But Sam only wanted to give. So he only used his hands, lips and body to love Dean. 

With every stroke and touch, Sam loved Dean. 

When Dean closed his eyes, causing his tears to slide down his face and onto the pillow, Sam kissed them away and held Dean tight, keeping him safe as they got closer and closer to the edge, falling into the abyss together.

_love, I don't like to see so much pain  
 _so much wasted and this moment keeps slipping away  
 _I get so tired of working so hard for our survival  
 _I look to the time with you to keep me awake and alive____

______and all my instincts, they return  
 _and the grand façade, so soon will burn  
 _without a noise, without my pride  
 _I reach out from the inside____ _ _ _

As Sam held Dean against him, Dean took Sam’s hand in his. “Thank you, Sammy…”

Sam squeezed Dean’s hand and closed his eyes, savoring the experience they’d just shared.

Later, Dean rolled on top of Sam, kissing his way lower until he was using his fingers and tongue to get Sam ready for him. 

“Please Dean… I need you…” Sam gasped as Dean thrust his fingers against Sam’s prostate, over and over, bringing him close to the edge.

Sam looked into Dean’s eyes as he hovered above him, sliding his cock deep into Sam in one smooth, practiced motion. “I love you… “ he whispered as Dean’s lips claimed his. Dean’s lips were soft but urgent, each stroke of his tongue telling Sam that only he had Dean’s heart.

When he knew Sam got the message, Dean lifted his head and looked into Sam’s eyes – needing the connection as he took what he was being given and gave everything he had.

He only broke eye contact when he exploded deep inside of Sam. But even with his eyes closed he could still see Sam’s eyes glowing with love – all for him. 

In his darkest moments, he always remembered that gaze – Sam’s eyes – full of need and love and everything Dean had dreamed of having for years. 

When he wasn’t whole, it was the love he found in Sam’s eyes that made him complete.

_in your eyes  
 _the light the heat  
 _in your eyes  
 _I am complete  
 _in your eyes  
 _I see the doorway to a thousand churches  
 _in your eyes  
 _the resolution of all the fruitless searches  
 _in your eyes  
 _I see the light and the heat  
 _in your eyes  
 _oh, I want to be that complete  
 _I want to touch the light,  
 _the heat I see in your eyes  
 _in your eyes in your eyes  
 _in your eyes in your eyes  
 _in your eyes in your eyes_________________


End file.
